1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an integrated sensing package structure; in particular, to a sensor package structure having integrated proximity sensor and ambient light sensor (ALS).
2. Description of Related Art
Proximity sensors and ambient light sensors (ALS) are widely applied in the field of mobile phones, televisions and other portable mobile devices. They are able to sense the presence of a user and/or adjust the brightness of a display unit automatically according to the ambient conditions. Conventionally, the aforementioned devices, namely, the proximity and the ALS, are implemented separately to avoid mutual interference, e.g. to prevent the IR ray from the proximity sensor from interfering with the ALS. However, such stand-alone setup requires more space for accommodation and higher energy consumption.
Attempts have been made to provide an integrated sensor package structure. One existing package structure of integrated proximity sensor and ALS utilizes a cover unit made of metal or other IR blocking materials between an IR LED and a sensing chip to block IR crosstalk. However, the cover unit often requires a particular forming machine to manufacture, and the attachment of the cover unit onto the sensor unit (usually through gluing) is often insecure, making the cover unit easy to fall off.
To address the above issue, the inventors strive via industrial experience and academic research to present the instant disclosure, which can effectively improve the limitation described above.